In a power distribution system, usage metering data may be transmitted over a distribution line or a communications link to a power distribution substation, central office, billing center, or the like. Outage detection may require receipt or transmission of an entire packet of data. Consequently, outage detection may take an unacceptably long period of time due to the time necessary to transmit or receive a packet of data.